


Fallen Angel

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: mentalist_bb, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Mini Bang, Romance, The Mentalist Big Bang 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Red John contents himself with killing Jane's wife, leaving a traumatized Charlotte on the crime scene. Jane tries to hide his daughter from everybody, but he can't keep his secret from Lisbon forever. <br/>Title borrowed from the namesake song by Midge Ure. Banner and line breaks courtesy of tromana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mentalist Big Bang on LJ. A huge thank you to my artists immisswhatthe and tromana - and to my wonderful beta tromana, who fixed all the issues in this story.

_Hush with your talk now_   
_Nothing to say ‘bout what life has done to you_   
_Cradle your young head safe in my bed_   
_And I will help pull you through_

 

The little girl slowly tiptoed to her parents' bedroom. She'd heard someone walking upstairs, and she hoped it was her daddy that had finally come home. She always hated it when he wasn't there to kiss her goodnight before she went to bed. Couldn't fall asleep without daddy wishing sweet dreams to his little princess.

A shiver ran down her spine as she crossed the dark corridor. There might be a monster lurking in the shadows, but her mommy always told her that monsters actually didn't exist. She heaved a sigh of relief when she finally reached the bedroom and saw a dim light filtering through the door left ajar. As she pushed the door open her breath suddenly caught in her throat.

There was someone in the room, and it wasn't her dad.

The stranger was running his gloved fingers on the wall, painting a strange smiling face in red. Then the child lowered her gaze onto the bed, and her body began shaking uncontrollably.

"Mommy…"

She didn't realize that the stranger was now staring intently at her. He closed the distance between them and placed his thumb under her chin. This was one of the monsters that sometimes haunted her in her sleep. The mask he was wearing was even more terrifying than any nightmare she'd ever had.

"Who are you? What have you done to my mommy?"

The monster-man leaned forward and whispered something in her ear.

"Tell your daddy this is a gift from a friend."

Then he disappeared into the night, leaving the frightened kid to sink on her knees and curl up like a wounded little animal.

That was how her father found her some hours later, as he opened the bedroom door with trembling hands. Behind the bed an ominous red smiley loomed in the dim light of a lamp.

Jane had done it again. Each and every time he happened to meet a victim's child, he simply freaked out and left. She knew that her new consultant had specifically asked not to work with children; Minelli had told her so when he'd assigned him to her team.

However, she couldn't prevent kids from running about their own houses.

And now she was beginning to wonder what Jane's real issue with kids was. It was one thing refusing to work with children, and another was being unable to bear the sight of them.

Truth to be told, she'd come to question his sanity of late. And she'd rather _not_ have to work with a lunatic, no matter how many cases they'd already closed with his help. Maybe the grief over his wife's death had been too much for him; it was pretty clear that he blamed it entirely upon himself, even if Red John had been the one to do the deed. The crazy look that showed in his eyes whenever he focused on the serial killer wasn't something particularly encouraging either.

It didn't help that she'd heard rumors and speculation. She'd read things about a missing daughter, a child who had witnessed Red John and survived. Lisbon had disregarded it, of course. There was nothing about it in the case files. If it was true, it was one heck of a cover up.

But, of course, she had to know more.

That's why she had decided to follow him this time. It wasn't fair on him, perhaps, but she needed to know what was going on. So far he'd been inside that nondescript building for more than an hour. When he finally stepped outside, he looked definitely more broken that she'd ever seen him before. Only when he got into his car and drove away did she dare to enter the building. Fighting back a small pang of guilt she approached the doorman, flashed her badge and asked him which kind of activity was running inside there. The man raised an eyebrow at her and answered that this was one the best psychiatric hospital for children in California.

Lisbon felt her blood run cold.

It had taken some effort, but she had eventually managed to get access to a Dr. Sophie Miller. Without her badge, she wouldn't have had a chance. But, she had told them it was for an investigation into Red John, and their defenses had crumbled. It wasn't a lie, but Lisbon still felt guilty. Sophie was very understanding and answered all of Lisbon's questions, or at least, to the best of her ability without compromising the patient's right to confidentiality.

She'd had Charlotte Anne Jane in her care for the last year, ever since the kid had witnessed her mother's murder. Sophie claimed she was undergoing a range of treatments, which Lisbon knew was a doctor's code for 'there's been no progress to her condition'.

Lisbon still couldn't quite believe it. _Jane had a daughter, and he'd never mentioned her to his colleagues._ Why on Earth there wasn't anything about a daughter in the case files? She'd gone through them more than once after all. But, the rumors had been right all along and she'd never have found out if she hadn't followed her instincts and investigated further.

Sophie seemed to guess what was going on in her mind. "The child had suffered enough already. A judge ordered that all the information about her had to be taken off the murder report. It wasn't relevant to the case anyway."

"Wasn't relevant? Well, if she's an eye witness to the crime…"

The psychiatrist shook her head. "Apparently the murderer was wearing a mask. And he'd have killed her by now if he thought she might be able to identify him."

Lisbon nodded slowly. Red John was careful enough about such details.

"May I see the little girl?"

She didn't know what had prompted her to ask such a thing, and was quite surprised when Sophie agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"We'd actually need her father's permission, but I'm quite worried about him as well. Perhaps you're in a better position to help him, since you're his boss at work."

With that she preceded Lisbon to Charlotte's room.

The sight of a six-year-old kid painting a red smiley on a wall had Lisbon suddenly flinching. Little Charlotte resembled her father so much, with her golden curls and that sad look in her eyes.

"She uses paint. It's… safer than the other alternatives."

Sophie was trying to remain confidential, and yet fill in the gaps for Lisbon. She didn't need to say anymore for Lisbon to know what the other alternatives were. She could see the marks and scars along Charlotte's arms. Tentatively, she stepped closer and kneeled beside the little girl. "Hi."

The child looked right through her, as if she was made of thin air.

"Charlotte. This is a friend of daddy's. Her name's Teresa."

She shot a quick glance at Sophie Miller, and then turned her attention to the crimson paint that was slowly drying on the wall.

"You bring a present?"

Lisbon frowned uncomprehendingly. "What?"

"He gave me a present. Bleeding… Mommy..."

Lisbon fought back the urge to cry. No child should ever witness such horrible things. Now, she could partly understand Jane's urge to kill the man who was responsible for this.

"How _dare_ you? You had no right, Lisbon!"

It was the first time she'd seen Jane lose it, and it almost scared her.

"I did," she replied hotly. "It's relevant to the case."

"The judges seemed to disagree."

"She's the sole surviving witness to a Red John murder. Of course there's some importance."

Jane didn't answer. Instead, he looked back at her darkly. She hated the look of loathing that had crossed his features. He'd spent the fortune he'd earned as a psychic to protect his daughter from the investigation into Red John, and yet, with little effort, she had managed to see through his lies.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a daughter?" she said softly.

"That's none of your business!"

"I was worried about you, Jane. I could help you."

"How? Can you undo what's done? Make Charlotte forget what she'd seen? Or maybe bring my wife back from the dead?"

"No, but…"

"I don't need your help then. All I need right now is find that bastard and cut him open, that's all."

"Don't talk like this."

"Spare me a lecture on justice and all that crap. Save it for someone else."

"Jane, you can't kill a man. What would happen to your daughter then?"

"Don't… even… mention my daughter again!"

He grabbed her wrists tightly and she was momentarily stunned.

"Go on, hit me. But I swear to God, if you do, you will never set foot in this building again."

Her quiet whisper instantly quenched his anger. He released her and took a step back; shame and guilt clearly showing on his face. Lisbon had told him that her father had been abusive towards his kids. She hadn't told him that she had suffered the most, as the eldest, but he could probably figure that out.

Unable to look her in the eyes, he turned and fled from her office.

Lisbon took a shaky breath and dropped onto her chair. It wasn't in her nature to forsake people who needed her help; and Jane _did_ need help, whether he was willing to admit it or not.

Jane had finally yielded to Sophie Miller's pressing requests and allowed Lisbon to visit Charlotte again. He sat on the small bed, his gaze lingering on all the creepy smiling faces that his daughter had painted. He should be the one inside a locked room, or lying in a grave beneath green grass. Red John had no right to make his family pay for what _he_ had done. Every day he regretted the decision he'd made to go and speak about a serial killer on TV. He had let his ego get the better for him, and his wife and daughter had paid for it.

Lisbon crouched beside the little girl and offered her a tentative smile. Charlotte dipped her fingers into red paint once more and carefully rubbed them against the wall.

"Do you miss your mommy, honey?"

No answer came. Lisbon sighed and went on.

"I miss my mom too, you know. She died when I was twelve."

The child's fingers suddenly stilled. "How?"

"A car crash. The other driver was drunk."

For the first time Charlotte looked her straight in the eyes. "You see her?"

"No, they didn't let me."

"You stay here?"

Jane grimaced at the words, and he knew that Lisbon had noticed.

"No, I didn't. I had to look after my dad and brothers." A sudden flash of inspiration crossed her mind, and she leaned forward to whisper into Charlotte's ear. "I think your daddy needs someone to take care of him too. Could you do that for him, sweetheart?"

Charlotte began to nod, but then she quickly changed her mind. Instead, she flung herself straight back at the paint pot and began to draw her smiley faces once more. The moment was over, and Jane didn't know whether to feel disappointed or thrilled. This was the most that she had opened up in all her time here. He glanced over at Sophie, who gave Lisbon a grateful nod. If she approved, then so did he.

Sophie whispered something in his ear, and he frowned at her. Eventually, he stepped nervously forwards and touched his daughter's head. She stopped panicking for that moment, and so did he. Without both Lisbon and Sophie there, he would never have dared to do it.

Maybe there was a chance for them both get out of this mess.

And if nothing else, this was progress.


	2. Chapter 2

 

It was her seventh birthday when Charlotte finally waved goodbye to Sophie Miller and walked out of the hospital for the first time since her mother's death. The last year had been a tough one, especially for Jane. Charlotte's slow (and still partial) recovery had required her father to face his own wounds as well.

There had been times when he'd been afraid he would lose his own mind instead of helping his daughter to heal. Luckily he'd had Lisbon constantly at his side, giving him the support he needed and yelling at him whenever he deserved it.

Jane paused on the threshold of his new apartment. Maybe he wasn't ready for this; he doubted that he ever would, actually.

"Home?" his little girl asked as she trotted inside.

Lisbon gently nudged him forward. "Everything's going to be fine, Jane."

He took a deep breath and went inside. The apartment they'd chosen was very nice, but he wasn't sure it would ever feel like home; not after all he and his daughter had been through. Wearily he plopped onto the couch and stared at Lisbon as she busied herself around the kitchen. She'd promised Charlotte a special birthday, and she was going to stick to it. When the kid was done with snooping about every room she barged into the living room again.

"There's no monsters, daddy."

"Well done, sweetheart. Now look at what Aunt Teresa has made for you."

Charlotte's eyes widened when she saw the tray of chocolate cupcakes; they had always been her favorites. She immediately reached for one, then paused midway and looked up sharply at Lisbon.

"Is this a present?"

"Nope. It's a belated breakfast, since you only had tea this morning."

The girl smiled and bit into the cupcake. Jane knew it had been over a year since she last had one, and the look of pure joy on her face made everything worth it.

When Lisbon had agreed to sleep in the spare room of Jane's apartment for a couple of nights she wasn't expecting him to wake her up at half past five in the morning.

"Jane, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"I went downstairs to fetch a glass of water for Charlotte, and I found this letter. Someone must have slipped it under the front door."

She snatched the note from his hands and quickly read it.

_I'm glad to hear that your beautiful daughter is now feeling better. Maybe I'll come and visit her one of these days._

There was no signature at all, but neither of them had doubts as to who might have written such a message.

"I won't allow Red John harm her, I promise."

"He's going to kill her this time. I have to find him, Lisbon."

" _We_ have to find him, Jane."

"I'll do whatever it takes to save my daughter. You _have_ to understand that."

She placed both of her hands on his forearms. "I won't let you kill him. Charlotte needs you, and you know it."

He bowed his head in defeat. "I know."

"If it ever comes to that, I'd rather be the one to kill him. But I still want him to stand trial and be sentenced to death."

"Okay."

For the first time since they'd met Lisbon wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. Jane closed his eyes and let her comfort him this way. She was the best friend he'd ever had; beyond Charlotte, she was the only source of strength he could turn to nowadays.

He clung desperately to the hope that together they might really be able to protect his precious daughter. Even Lisbon wouldn't be able to save him if anything else happened to her.

"Mr. Jane. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

He took a few steps towards the man that was grinning pleasantly in spite of the guns leveled at him. "I hope you're going to rot in hell, you delusional freak."

"As you well know, Patrick, there is no hell. When I die, I won't be punished."

"I'll be there to look you in the eyes as you die. That will be enough."

Red John shook his head and addressed him a deprecating smirk. "What happened to all your talk about revenge? Are you giving up already? Here I am. Do what you have to do."

Jane's lips began to tremble, and his hand closed around the gun he was secretly carrying into his pocket. There was no point in denying how much he wanted to do this.

Images of that fateful night flooded back into his brain. His wife's butchered body among bloodstained sheet, and the haunted look in his daughter's eyes as she lay in a heap on the floor.

His finger went to the trigger. He only had to pull it, and all of this would be over right now. Charlotte would be safe, and he would have the revenge he longed for.

"Come on, Patrick. Don't tell me that you lack the guts to do what you've promised on your wife's grave."

Lisbon suddenly interposed between them. "Shut up, Red John or I'll shoot you myself."

"Ah, Agent Lisbon, it's nice to meet you as well. I might have underestimated you, I'll give you that. Guess you're the reason why our common friend has forgotten his poor wife so soon."

"We're not together; we're just friends."

With that she forced him on his knees and handcuffed him. As Cho and Rigsby dragged his foe away, Jane stood rooted to the spot; his mind suddenly void of any thought. Then Lisbon ordered Van Pelt to take him home, while she drove back to the headquarters in order to supervise the operations.

She wouldn't allow Red John to escape the punishment he deserved.

A month had passed since Red John's execution.

Jane and his daughter were slowly adjusting to some sort of normal life again. Charlotte still had trouble sleeping, and she panicked whenever she was left alone in a darkened room. Yet Sophie Miller said it was only natural under the circumstances, and certain fears were never going to disappear completely.

However, Charlotte was quite fine all things considered. Lisbon was more than happy to spend her spare time with the kid. That was something that the little girl had been seeking more and more frequently in the last few weeks. She'd started talking about her mother of late, and that was a very good sign according to the psychiatrist. Teresa told her about her own childhood in return, in spite of how self-conscious she was about Jane hearing those things as well.

It made her feel as if she was a part of their family somehow.

One evening Lisbon was doing the dishes after dinner, while Jane and Charlotte were in the living room watching TV. Suddenly, someone crept behind her and slid an arm around her waist, she almost dropped the teapot to the floor.

"Jane. What… what are you doing?"

He rested the other hand on her cheek and searched her eyes for a moment. Then leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly against hers. She couldn't help responding to his kiss, as her arms instinctively went to his neck.

"I'm not… your wife, Patrick."

"I know," he replied quite breathlessly.

Teresa moaned softly when his tongue traced the seam of the mouth. The last thing she was expecting was him suddenly pulling back with a horrified look showing on his face. As she followed his gaze she saw Charlotte standing on the threshold and staring at the two of them.

A wave of guilt rushed through her. What had they done?

She left Jane to panic alone in the kitchen and immediately followed Charlotte. The girl had retreated to her bedroom, and was now sitting on her bed. A deep frown creased her brow, just like Jane's.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. It's my fault. I promise it won't ever happen again."

Charlotte considered her words for a moment. "Why?"

Lisbon bit her lip. "We're friends, your daddy and me and I care for him. But I promise you I would never…"

"No. Why won't it happen again?"

"I want you to be happy, Charlotte. I won't put myself between you and your dad. I know how much you love and miss your mom."

The kid shrugged. "Mommy's dead. Daddy can marry again."

"It was just a kiss."

"Would you marry my daddy if he asked you?"

She took a deep breath. "He's not going to ask; we're just friends. I'm really sorry for upsetting you, okay?"

Charlotte gave her an impish smirk. " _When_ you get married, I want to be a bridesmaid."

With that she jumped off the bed and rushed out of the room, leaving a bemused Teresa to mull over what she'd just said.

"Dad! Be careful! You mustn't step on my photos."

"Don't you think it's a bit difficult, honey? You covered the whole floor with photos…"

Charlotte tilted her head to one side. "They were so many. Where was I supposed to put them?"

"And what are you going to do now, if I'm allowed to ask?"

"Watch them. Sit here with me, Daddy, and I'll show you."

Obediently he crouched on the living room carpet beside her.

"Here's you and mommy the day you got married. And this is uncle… uncle…"

"Danny. He's your mom's brother."

"Then there are Uncle Kimball, Uncle Wayne and Aunt Grace."

"Where did you find this one? Cho's almost smiling, I can't believe it!"

A proud look showed on the kid's face. "I went through all the drawers in the whole apartment, and took every photo I could find."

Jane sighed softly. He could easily picture the mess she'd left behind her. Well, they could always tidy up later, couldn't they?

"This is me, right?" She held up a photograph from the day she was born.

"Yes. You were the most beautiful baby in the whole hospital. All the doctors loved you."

"And this is me again, this time in the bridesmaid dress. Where did you put my dress, Daddy?"

"It's in the wardrobe in my bedroom. Don't tell me you're planning to wear it again."

Charlotte shrugged. "Maybe Aunt Grace will get married?"

"And you really think she'd have a little imp like you as a bridesmaid?"

His daughter always looked so cute when she was pouting. "I'm not an imp, Dad."

He kissed her on top of her head. "I was joking, sweetheart."

"I was a very good bridesmaid at your wedding. Teresa always says so."

"Of course you were."

"Where's the photo of the wedding? Ha, here it is! There's Uncle Tommy with Annie, and also Grandpa Virgil wearing a tie."

"I wouldn't advise you to call Minelli _grandpa_ when he's within earshot."

"Are you kidding me? He loves it when I do!"

"Where's Teresa?" he asked, swiftly changing the subject. "I thought she was going to take a nap on the couch."

"She's been sick again, and then went to bed."

The girl paused and put the photo back on the floor. "Dad, what's wrong with Teresa? Why is she always sick?"

Jane stroked her golden curls, wondering if the time had come to tell his daughter about it. She would have to know sooner or later. At ten, she had turned into quite the precocious little thing, in spite of everything she'd been through. But there were things she still needed to be told.

"Your mother was sometimes sick too, when she was pregnant with you."

Charlotte stared at him speechless for a full minute. "You mean that you and Teresa are going to have a baby?"

"Well, it happens sometimes, when a man and a woman love each other very much..."

"I'm going to have a baby brother or sister?"

"Yes, you are – in a little less than six months. Are you happy about it?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

Something seemed to be clouding her happiness though. Her father ran a gentle finger on her cheek.

"Charlotte, if you need to talk about this…"

She shook her head slowly. "You'll make sure that no monster hurt Teresa or my baby brother or sister, right?"

Jane fought the sudden lump in his throat as he drew her into his arms.

"I will, darling. I will."


End file.
